koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Athena
For The King of Fighters character, see Athena Asamiya. Princess Athena (アテナ姫, Atena Hime), also known as Goddess Athena or simply Athena, is a character and main protagonist in the SNK arcade game Athena, which was later ported to several platforms. Athena became very popular upon her debut, as the sole bikini-wearing heroine in the market at the time. According to an interview with Gamest, the developers state that the planner from Alpha Mission wanted to create a brand new heroine to separate his new project from the 'mass-produced' shooting games he had done. Her bikini getup was chosen in appreciation of the female form and also to help her put on different outfits. She was voted as the 12th best idol character in the 1993 issue of Gamest's Gals Island 2. She is voiced by Haruna Ikezawa and Mie Itou. __TOC__ Story Athena is the rebellious princess of the Kingdom of Victory, which exists in a heavenly world. She is bored with the uneventful day-to-day life in the castle and yearns for exciting adventures. One day, she is tempted to open the "Door Which Shoudn't Be Opened" in the basement of Castle Victory, and falls down to another realm called Fantasy World. The ensuing adventure is told in the game Athena. After her return, Athena is again bored with the peaceful days without adventures. This time she opens the "Door Which Shoudn't Be Opened: B", disregarding the advice from her close friend Helene the palace maid, and they both fall to Elysium World to begin the adventure of Athena: Full Throttle. After an undetermined period of time, Athena reappears in present day as an opponent in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, in the secret area of Holy World. Thanks to the fighting prowess she demonstrated during her escapades, she has been given the post of defender of the heavenly gates. Her main task is to beat every intruder in combat. Her counterpart in the game is the Capcom character Red Arremer, who is the secret opponent guarding the entrance to the Hell World. She is still the guardian of Heaven in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, but has been banished for an undisclosed reason and must redeem herself by solving problems on Earth. In her ending, Athena is prepared to return to Heaven when a voice tells her that defending the world from WAREZ only earned her 15 of the 100 points necessary to return to her previous job, much to Athena's dismay. Personality Perhaps due to her godly nature, Athena does not age much through the centuries and retains the maturity of a teenager: enthusiastic, self-centered, and moody. She shares some personality traits with Athena Asamiya, yet she appears to be more naive than the latter. Athena is also keen on wearing little clothing to battle, like she did during her adventures. Powers *'Telepathy:' Athena can project her thoughts to other minds. *'Telekinesis:' Athena can move objects with her will force. *'Psychic Projectile:' Athena can fire a ball of psychic energy. *'Psychic Aura:' Athena can attack enemies with a psychic aura around her hands to increase punching damage. *'Teleport:' Athena can teleport herself and others. *'Psychic Reflector:' Athena can create a barrier that deflects projectiles. *'Psychic Healing:' Athena can heal herself and other with psychic powers. *'Fire Ball:' Athena can send a fire ball with her sword. *'Summon Creature:' Athena can summon magical creatures. *'Transform:' Using a magical amulet, Athena can transform into a mermaid. Fighting Style Athena's weapons of choice for one-on-one fighting are a sword and a heart-shaped buckler, but she may use clubs, bows or magic wands while on her adventures, or fight unarmed if forced to. Music *'SVC Poem of Heaven' - SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom Game Appearances *Athena (game) *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Athena Asamiya *SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom - hidden boss *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Days of Memories 3 - as Athena Hatsushiro; DS only character Mobile Appearances *Athena: Full Throttle * SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - PS2 only; Athena concert stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *KOF Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Similar Characters * Athena Asamiya See Also *Athena/Gallery *Athena/Quotes Trivia * She is Athena Asamiya's Another Striker in The King of Fighters 2000. Asamiya also takes on Athena's appearance in a few of her supers, such as the unlockable one in SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium for the Neo Geo Pocket Color. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Athena-retro.jpg|Athena's artwork for her debut. Image:Athena_armor.jpg|Athena with armor artwork Image:Princess-athena.gif|Pincess Athena as a striker. Category:Characters Category:Athena Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Characters born in July Category:Boss Characters Category:Magic practitioners Category:Psychic characters Category:European-style sword fighters